In the automotive context, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) systems are those developed to automate, adapt, or enhance vehicle systems to increase safety and provide better driving. In such systems, safety features are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle.